narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Meeting of the Black Knights
Yasuki came and sat down at the table, bit his thumb and put the blood on the coin to summon all of his comrades together for a meeting. Kurokishi Shinto was the first ones to appear,suddenly a projection of Sayotsu appeared where Sayotsu said "Yasuki i have something important to tell you." Yasuki got up and said "while we're waiting go ahead and tell me" in the middle of the room a wormholed opened and Raido X appeared fresh off his new training and new abilities.. with his usual same ole attitude... Im glad you called his meeting.. there is a reason for concern.. and we need to address this now.. he said in a urgent voice A massive toad appeared outside the meeting area with Rogen Toriyama Kioto Genju Sarutobi Shizukesa Hyuuga and Kura Nara on his head who then jumped off and went into the building and Rogen said to Raido; "We know it's extremely important that's why we're recruiting and having this meeting" Believe me Im aware.. we just need the rest to appear and were good to kick this meeting off Raido X said as he backflipped into a chair in style kicking his feet up "i have successfully joined Neo-Akatsuki" said Sayotsu revealing his Sharingan. Neo Akatsuki is the least of our worries. trust me Raido X said looking around as he awaited for the rest f the team to get here. a much larger threat looms in the distance. "speaking of which Raido X its been a long time, isn't it.I have grown a little stronger,i would like to show you the reason why could i join Neo" said Sayotsu. Those guys?? and sure.. you can show me after the meeting.. ill have plenty of time then. raido X agreed as he pushed back in his chair Tayoshi appeared out of thin air, though he doesn't seem too happy. "Yasuki, why the hell did you summon me? I almost had that bounty on that missing-nin's head! Whatever this is, this better be good." said Tayoshi. "hahaha Tayoshi does the team Tsuki no Ai mean anything to you? Raido X has approached me within the past few days and has told me that it is time for us to get together and take down this group that's why ive called you all here today so Raido X has come up with a gameplan for this battle, and let me warn you now if your not willing to give your life and win this fight then there's the door dont let it hit ya on the way out" Yamaren Seija appear before the group of Black Knights. "My lord Genkage, Yoshitsune Uchiha, has received word of this group and has requested me to be of assistance." Yamaren said to the group as a whole. The way he appears before the group without having any sign of peace or defense showed he had no dear of the confrontation. Ill take any help i can get.. the group members each possess a single Talent that makes them Unique..... and no village is safe.. they are a slick smart group.. the find a way to attack you without you knowing it was them.. they in turn offer a soultion in return for small resources supplies and trust and then move into to help.. refusing results in the village being wiped out... They are a terroist group searching for KG to reap from people to create something.. I dont know what that is.. but I knwo Fa' rao wants to restart the world by destroying corruption.. btu his plan to do that results in the death of the world as it stands today. meaning every one but them.. no one is safe no village no person no villain.. No one Raido X said.. "hmmm...how interesting" said Sayotsu. So this is why we are here today" yasuki said as he threw copies of each member of the terrorist organization to members of his group "Me and raido are going to put our heads together and come up with pairings, and let me say this; if your paired with someone you dont like....oh well put your differences aside and work together for the protection of the world and what i say next i mean literally The fate of the world is in our hands" Yea this is going to the battle of the ages if we win and live to talk about it.. if we fail well.. there wont be a us to remember.. that said.. lets not fail Raido X said laughing .. besides its not on my list of things to do today. "I have to go now...i cannot let people know about my mission" Said Sayotsu as his projection disappeared. While deciding teams Yasuki approached Raido and said "Raido my old friend i feel like we're missing a vital part of our team and it seems it seems like he's dropped the face of the earth and i know your one of the only ones that can find him" I know excatly who your talking about.. I will have to see if he's is ready.. last time he was talking about conquering the demon within himself perhaps now he is ready to finally show is Face Raido X said smiling As a matter of fact Yasuki since its been awile since you saw him.. you should be the one to accompany me when I go and grab him.. im sure he would like to see a happy face after being surrounded by Prism and walls and darkness for so long Raido X agreed as he got up.. and walked over to Yasuki "ha! i agree" then turned to the rest of his team and said "We'll be right back ya'll" Raido X walked over to Yasuki and warped the two into the Sharingan Dimension once there they were sounded by noting but vast emptiness and an endless number of Prisms all in different sizes.. but not to far off in the distance there was a fridge a a pile of clothes and Setsuna Hatake,s singature sword the Buster Blade... and just beyond that a figure with white hair began to walk up in view "well well well If it isn't my favorite Uncle in the whole entire world" Yasuki said walking toward Setsuna Setsuna turned around slowl in the fading darkness he walked up to Yasuki.. he was bigger, and leaner than he was before.. his hair slighly more like Kakashi's than before.. and his arm was fine....fully healed my nephew.. how long has it been since I laid eyes on the face of family.. I am sorry for not telling of my whereabouts... but I had to do this one to prove I still got it.. Setsuna said as he embraced.. his nephew.. NOw Raido I thought we said we were goign to keep my location a secret from Yasuki Setsuna said as he glared at Raido in a comical manner.. Huh must have missed that part besides.... when no one else has your back.. family always has it and he should have been the first person to at least know what you were doing Raido X said as he stood leaning on one of the taller prisms "Besides there's trouble out there in the real world and the World needs your help so are you ready to come out of training?" Yasuki said looking at his Uncle The world is in trouble what happened.. I was only gone for a few short months.. but fill me in on the situation.. whose the enemy and whats thier goal I need information before I set up a plan to undermine their activites..Setsuna said reaching for his sowrd Their name is Tsuki No Ai and their a terrorist group and their wanting to i guess you could say reboot the world and start it over" Tsuki no Ai.. Ive heard that before.. but they were in the one village tryign tohelp cure some diesase that broke out there during my chase after you Raido.. is that the same group... Theya re they purposely spread a diesea to gain the trust and resources to make themselves stronger .. its a very dangerous ploy.. but to those who dont aceept they are help are pummeled and destroyed. Raido X a said Deep within the base of the Black K ights Raido was there with his team.. to deliver vital information. and pass it on..... Ive gathered a portfolio on each of the known members of Tsuki no Ai.. and here they are Raido X said passing out books to each man.. they are ordered from weakest to strongest ... * Kurāken *Threat level Index-Low to Medium He is the madman of this team.. and hence forth the weakest member.. he is used more as a scout due to his ability to conversate with nature and animals.. he may not be the smartest or strongest.. but he can hold his own.. Subject is apart of Jugo' clan similar to you Okami.. Raido X said pointing.. you and your team maybe tasked to tackle him the moment he pops up.. Subject use both Lighting and Earth styles but prefers taijutsu.. he is extremely temperamental and easily angered.. best course of action is ninjutsu and Possibly genjutsu... * Tsukiakari Mitarashi *Threat level index- medium to high Next is Tsukiakari Mitarashi she too is considered a scout as in terms of raw power she is at the bottom.. however she is user of the Swift Release and can attack faster than the human eye can see.. and she is extremely deadly.. she can strike without one of you knowing it. She is a user of both Lightning and Wind styles... there is no perferred method of combat agasint her but intellience suggest if someone has a way to corner her or slow her down this could be viutal in capturing her or stopping her.. *Sakasu Reiza *threat level index-High Sakasu is a former Yamagakure ANBU and he is.... well despite his arrogance extremely well trained in the art of combat.. he uses the Storm Release and is quite destrutive which is why he was release from the ANBU due to his contant streak of trouble.. HE is still considered the lower man on the totem pole here as he is smart but he is easy to upset which can make him seem foolish. Be very careful to avoid his techniques he very good at Barrier techniques and sealing jutsu as well all of which can have anasty affect on the person who is caught. Intelligence suggest you provoke the target.. top intentionally upset him to keep him from thinking.... *Toshirama Senju *threat level index- High He is the grandson of the Second Hokage and needless to say a dangerous man.. he is near unstoppable near the prescence of a body of water and can even generate and create his own. He is however not that great on the taijutsu dies of the filed meaning someone will have to get in close and wreck it out with him. Target is also tempermental.. and is not afraid to take a life. We will need all the lightning release users we can put on this guy... he is no joke.. *Raizo Ozunu threat level index high-severe The Black Gambit as he has been called is immensely just as bad.. he is a wielder of botht the Lava and Dark Release.. and pretty damn good at both.. Raizo is walking book on the human mind as he has attacks the can rob you of your courage and fighting spirit and break you mentally and thats jutsu one of his ninjutsu. As a lava release user his threat increases as he can reshaping a battlefield to his liking and making it a very bad day for whoever is facing him. He has no known personality weakness but he is extremely brutal in combat... Intelligience suggest a powerful Water style user go in on this one to deal with his abilities in the Lava Release *Gekido Ozunu *threat level index- severe Were getting into the upper echelons of power in this group and it starts witht his man here Gekido Ozunu.. he hasn't been seen much but the guy is a walking time bomb and is a jinchiriki.. of the nine tailed fox.. Needless to say he is powerful and has shown decent control over the tailed beast. He utilized the Scorch Release and is quite Adept in combat.. other than this he hasnt been seen much intelligence suggest someone who can suppress tailed beast chakra be sent to deal with this man *Yakedo Shio *threat level index-severe This man was a recent add in to their ranks and while not alot has been seen in temrs of his abilites there are two things we do know... he was powerful enought to take on the entire Explosive corps of Iwa and walk away alinve and in good health.. and cleary he impressed Fa' rao enough to be given a spot on his team. There are known course to deal with the subject as there no know personality traits on the man just yet. Be advised the target was conisdered an S-rank ninja long before his arrival with the team.. theres not telling what he is capable of now that he is among Tsuki no Ai. We suggest a well rounded team be used to approach the target as has a knack of taking on multiple opponents and gaining the upper hand in victory *Takenshi Uchiha *threat level index-severe Yes my brother is apart of this group.. he was killed 14 years ago by me in combat for our eyes to which then I nearly died.. He has some pretty devastating moves and unlike most Uchiha he is master of the Earth Release and has some pretty nasty Manekyo moves..... he is also very dangerous at close range combat.. using a bone breaking stlye of Muai Thai.... he is a very stealthy individual as well able to sneal behind enemy line and kill multiple shinobi at a time.. *Terrax *threat level index- immense HE possess the Rinnegan and espite his lack of mastery of the Six Paths Technique he is very powerful at the Yin-Yang Release Abilities.. he is powerful enought to where Fa' rao did not allow him to gain access to the Six PAths.. that right there is saying somethng.. he is not good at taijutsu whatsoever and he will avoid close range encounters to the best of his abilities.. He does have the ability to shtu down an opponents chakra network and and place a nasty seal on people so one muct use caiton. Intelligecne not to let him have a mid-range to long range battle as it will incresaes the chances of victroy from him... *Suraisā Nakano * threat level index-immense She wields the Nova Release and its a very powerful style of attacking... and worst of all its very unknown the the ninja world...making her extremely dangerous as her abilities are unknown to the world as it stands now. She is adept in both Taijutsu.. it is unknown if she possess any genjutsu style abilities. Intelligice suggests to approach her with caution as she has not been seen in combat much but he Nova release abilities make her top tier within this group. *Daigaru Meitochi *threat level index-severe Very little is known on this man but he is considered more powerful that half the members of this group.. engage... at your own risk. *Saikuron *threat level index-severe to immense He uses the Energy Release, a jutsu not yet seen by most in the world, and he is considered indestructible.. the only way to truly beat him is to seal him as he is made of energy.. which can be neither destroyed nor created making him a serious pain in the ass. He has a few powerful jutsu and even more devastating attacks capable of cleaning a village out.... Intelligence suggests hand to hand would be the best way to approach him. He has a habit of showing no emotion and is quite silent, unlike most members of this group. *Chōnan Uchiha *threat level index- immense Yes you are looking at the Uchiha Clan ancestor himself, the wielder of the Yuraigan, a dojutsu possesed only by one other man. He is the son of the Sage and as revided by Fa' rao using th same jutsu he used to revive my brother. We know nothing on this guy but since he is the father of the Uchiha clan and the eldest son of the Rikudo Sennin I don't need to tell you how powerful this guy is.. it speaks for itself.. Other than this we have nothing on this guy. *Fa' rao threat level index- inconceivable The man behind it all, Fa' rao. He is the most powerful member of this group.. He is highly intelligent, never caught off guard, and is always thinking ahead. This is the man who took on the Rikudo Sennin and nearly won.. There are simply no words to describe his power.. it's immeasurable.. if the Sage himself struggled with this guy were are in for the time of our lives just looking to seal him. He has Ungodly moves that have unholy effects on those who are caught... whatever the case you must never ever face him one on one.. ever.. it will take all of us and maybe more to deal with him... Intelligence has no know way to combat Fa' raoour survivial chance agasint his power is next to zero.. Raido X said, closing the book, after showing them ll the images through the Sharingan ability to share memories as they went through the book reading the profiles themselves.. Any questions?????